POKEMON: LUTHIAN ADVENTURES
by Timana
Summary: Travelling alone Ash and May will face new challenges as they explaore the reigion of Luthia! What friends and foes await our heros? Find out in POKEMON: LUTHIAN ADVENTURES!  ADVANCESHIPPING ASHxMAY AAMayL Chapter Eight is up!
1. Episode One: A New Beginning

**Here we go peeps ****its**** chapter one of POKEMON: Luthian Adventure**** I won't say anymore other than the usual disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon because if I did May won't have left and ****her**** and Ash would be together. GO ADVANCEDSHIPPING!!!!! **

Pokemon: Luthian Adventures – Episode One

A New Beginning

Ash woke up when the boat began to toss and turn in a patch of rough sea. He spotted Pikachu trying to sleep on the end of the bed, while May sleep soundly in Ash's arms. Careful not to wake her he moved into a sitting position and called Pikachu over. Pikachu noticed his now awake trainer and crawled over into his lap. They were both nervous, terrified of the events that had befallen them only a couple of weeks ago. The huddled together, feeling every bump that the ship went over. May was still sleeping quietly as the other two sat awake, unable to sleep. They sat awake for about an hour before a particularly large wave stirred May awake,

"Ash?" She yawned, seeing her boyfriend sitting awake with Pikachu on his lap. The two of them looked quite pale, "How long have you been awake?"

"A while," Ash said, moving hairs from May's face, "We haven't been able to sleep in the rough sea."

"I'm sorry." She said, sitting up and placing her head on his shoulder, he shifted an arm so it draped round her, "We should have taken the day ferry."

"We had no other option May." He rested his head on hers, "We decided to travel alone and this was the only option, we'll get through OK. There's only a few hours left anyway. You should get some sleep."

"Ash," She said, moving herself so he was cuddled up next to him, "How can I sleep knowing your terrified."

"May..." But he was cut off before he could continue,

"No point arguing, we can rest when we get to the Pokemon Centre in Griffin City." She rested on him, but despite her words was asleep a few seconds later. Ash chuckled and pulled the blanket over her so she was warm. Ash nodded off a little while later when the sea had calmed down.

The couple awoke when the ships horn signalled they were nearing the port in Griffin City. May retreated into the bathroom first to shower before coming out to let Ash. The couple were blushing as they moved around the cabin. They may have been friends for years, a couple for a few weeks, but seeing each other in a state of undress and having slept close in the same bed made each of them slightly embarrassed. After they were ready they gathered their things and headed towards the gangplank. They disembarked and headed towards the Pokemon Centre. They were about half way there, walking through the strange city, when a cry of familiar voices called from above,

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind,"

"Past the stars,"

"In ya ears,"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

"Jessie."

"And James,"

"Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in there place,"

"Team Rocket,"

"We're in your..."

"FACE!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, Mime, Mime."

"YOU!" May cried in anger. Ash and Team Rocket were momentarily stunned by the venom coming from her voice. "YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER YOU LAST ATTACK!"

"Erm..." James said, cowering from the teenager's anger, "That's why we appeared."

"We wanted to say sorry." Jessie added,

"We never intended to try and kill the twiop. I few did we'd never be able to steal Pi..." Meowth's addition was cut off by May,

"Blaziken! Use Overheat!" The Fire Pokemon appeared and a flare of fire flew from it engulfing the balloon and sending Team Rocket flying into the distance.

"We were being nice and now we're blasting off again!" they cried as the vanished in to the sky with a ping.

The couple watched as the vanished and May returned Blaziken to her Pokeball, thanking the Pokemon.

"That wasn't really necessary May. They were being nice for once." Ash said, taking her hand and carrying on the walk through the town towards the Pokemon Centre,

"It was." She said simply. "Once I found out that they were responsible for sinking that ship I wanted to get some sort of revenge. I nearly lost you and I want them to know how much pain that was."

"May, we're better than OK? We don't need to go seeking revenge. We'll deal with them if they bother us again, but we won't hurt them unless they try something on us first. Promise?" May nodded and took her hand from Ash's and slipped it around him.

"Ok. I'll just Pikachu shock them as usual." Pikachu chuckled as he bounced off Ash's shoulder on to May's head. The trio walked into the Pokemon Centre. They planned to drop off their Pokemon, including Pikachu, and spend the time until lunch exploring the town. May had reminded Ash he owed her a date so they agreed to find a restaurant to have lunch.

They arrived at the centre and while May passed over their Pokemon to Nurse Joy as looked at the notice board. He saw a sign advertising the Luthian League, it mentioned having to register in Griffin Town, and a sign advertising the Luthian Grand Festival, which you also had to sign up for in Griffin Town. With this knowledge he went over to May at the counter.

"Hey." He said, placing a kiss on May's cheek, "If you want to enter for the Grand Festival you need to register here." He took his own Pokedex out and waited for Nurse Joy to return.

"How do you do that?" May asked, looking at Ash holding his Pokedex,

"I presume it's the same as it is for the league. You hand your Pokedex over and Nurse Joy registers you."

"That's correct." Nurse Joy returned, "Your Pokemon we'll be ready and fighting fit in a few hours. If you're interested in contests you'll also need to win a qualifying round before you can register. It's a way of removing the pretend trainers as this is a serious competition."

"That's fine." May said smiling passing her Pokedex over, "I'm a serious competitor. I've been in the Hoenn, Johto and Kanto Grand Festivals. Where do these qualifiers take place?"

"In the contest hall across town. There's normally one every week. As it happens there's one tomorrow. I can put you in if you want?"

"Please." May said excitedly. May took her Pokedex from Joy and smiled as she went to turn away,

"What about you young man? Would you like to register too?" Joy said to Ash,

"Not for contests, I'm here to win the Luthian League." He said, proudly.

"Ahh, battles. Ok, if I can have your Pokedex," Ash passed it over and Joy placed in a machine and few bleeps later passed it back. "There you go. All done. The first gym I suggest heading to is the Dragon City gym, it's on the shores of Lake Flare."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, we'll head there after May wins her contest." Ash waved at Nurse Joy and the two teens left the Pokemon centre to explore.

The spend the rest of the morning running around shops, or to be more precise May running around shops, Ash dragging her out as they didn't have money or space for the amount of clothes May liked to buy. The stopped for lunch at a nearby café and had a pleasant sandwich, good but nothing compared to Brock's cooking. They were just leaving, ready to go to the Pokemon centre when the turn their heads to a commotion taking place nearby. They saw a girl running from two people. One of the chasers was dressed in blue and the other in red and the girl...

"Bianca?"

**Ohhh a ****cliffie**** or sorts. Please let me know what you think.**** R+R**

**The next chapter will be up next Tuesday, and the ****fic**** will be updated every Tuesday from now on. It's a wait I know but I want to get the ****fic**** right so you guys can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Your words feed me!**


	2. Episode Two: Latias Lost?

**Thanks so much for your wonderfully kind words. It's these words that inspire me to carry on with this story. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. No more words now, enjoy the next exciting chapter of POKEMON: LUTHIAN EXPECTATIONS!**

Chapter Two - Latias Lost?

_Previously on P__:LA__ May and Ash arrived in the region of Luthia and signed up for the Luthian League and the Luthian Grand Festival. For May to compete in the Grand Festival she needs to compete in a qualifying tournament in Griffin City. While waiting for the tournament to start they are enjoying a quiet lunch in a café when Ash's spots a familiar person running from trouble..._

"Bianca?" Ash said, watching the young girl flee from the people chasing her. She darted round a corner and the men followed her. Without so much of a though Ash stood up and prepared to ruin after her, but before he so much as took a step May stopped him,

"Ash, what are you doing?" She said, placing a hand on his arm,

"I'm going to help Bianca." He said defiantly, "At least I think it was Bianca."

"Ash, you don't even know if it is this Bianca. Anyway who's Bianca?"

"Bianca's a friend that we met while travelling in the Johto region. Her town was in trouble and we helped her out. If that wasn't Bianca then it was someone else who defiantly needs help."

"What do you mean?" Ash broke her grip and began to run after the group,

"I'll explain later, meet you at the Pokemon Centre." Ash ran round he corner Pikachu close on his tail. May watched as her boyfriend ran after this mysterious girl. She was very annoyed that Ash would just ditch her like that to run after another girl.

"He said he loved me." May mutter viciously as she walked back to the Pokemon Centre to wait, "Yet he just runs off after the nearest damsel in distress. How could he?"

Ash ran round several side streets before he caught sight of the men chasing 'Bianca'. He recognised the uniforms as those of Team Aqua and Team Magma. He quickened his pace to catch up with them. Several streets later he saw the two had the girl surrounded. She was trapped in a dead end and the two evil-doers called out their Pokemon.

"Come out Mightyena!" The Magma grunt called,

"Get to work Golbat!" The Aqua grunt added,

"Leave now Aqua. This is Team Magma's capture."

"No chance. The boss told me to squash anyone that get in the way of the target."

"What do Aqua need this thing for? It's more important than anything you can accomplish."

"Team Magma wouldn't know where to start with a specimen like this. Now Golbat! Confuse Ray!"

"Mightyena! Shadow Ball!"

Ash watched as the two Pokemon prepared their attacks. The girl looked terrified as she stood in the dead-end terrified. With only a look at Pikachu he signalled that they had to interfere. Pikachu darted forwards with a quick attack and appeared in front of the attacking Pokemon. With out hesitation he let off a powerful thunderbolt. The Pokemon froze as the electricity flowed through their bodies. Their attacks disappeared and they collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"What the?!" The two grunts cried, turning quickly to see an angry Ash looking straight at them.

"What do you want kid?" The Magma grunt shouted at Ash, "I suggest you leave now before you get hurt."

"Like your Mightyena?" Ash laughed, gesturing at the passed-out Pokemon on the floor, "I've dealt and beat you thugs before and won. Leave before Pikachu unleashes more energy." Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity as he stood firm in front of the girl. The two grunts looked at each other before recalling their Pokemon and making a run for it. Ash chuckled and moved over to the crouching girls. She was sobbing slightly as she hugged her knees.

"Bianca?" Ash said, kneeling next to her, "Is that you?" The girl looked up and recognized Ash's face at once. A grin spread on her face as she shook her head and hugged Ash. He chuckled as he help her to her feet, "I though not. It's good to see you Latias. Come on. Let's get you the Pokemon Centre. My friend there can help us." Latias smiled and allowed Ash to guide her towards the centre. They quickly made their way through the side streets, Pikachu watching out for any returning grunts, and arrived at the Pokemon Centre to find a livid May standing outside. Before Ash could say a word May's anger burst,

"Ash Ketchum!" She yelled, making heads turn to watch them, "Would you mind explaining what just happened?"

"Inside." Ash whispered, trying to make his way to the door, but May blocked his way,

"Now Ash."Ash could see flames behind her eyes. He knew why she was angry but really didn't want to explain in public.

"May. I'll explain everything inside. It's complicated. I promise I'll tell you everything."

"You'd better." With that she turned inside and headed towards the room the two were renting. Ash, Latias and Pikachu followed. Ash hoped May would understand. He entered the room and helped Latias, who was still in Bianca's form, on the bed. He turned to face May.

"Well Ash?" She said, crossing her arms and looking daggers at Ash,

"It's not at all what you think May." He said, trying to calm May down,

"And what exactly do you think I think this is Ash?"

"That I ran off to help some other girl and left you." Ash had hit the nail on the head. May was slightly stunned that Ash not only knew what she had thought, but has said it straight away and not dodged the question.

"Then what is it?" she asked. Her voice had calmed a little bit, but she was still mad, "What so special about this girl that you'd leave me to chase after Team Aqua and Magma?"

"She's not just a girl May." Ash said explaining. He looked at Latias, who was playing with Pikachu on the bed, "Latias is something special." May's eyes bulged as she heard the name Ash had said,

"Ash, Latias is a legendary Pokemon not a girl in the city."

"You're right Latias is a Pokemon, but she has the ability to morph into a human form. This Latias uses the form of a girl called Bianca." Latias heard her name mentioned and looked at May. She could see the girl was not sure whether to believe Ash or not so she stood up and changed. May gasped as the legendary Pokemon Latias stood in front of her.

"Latias?" May whispered. Latias cried happily as she moved carefully over to nuzzle against May's leg,

"I'm sorry I didn't explain when I left May but those grunts were about to attack when I arrived."

"I'm sorry too Ash, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." The two embraced and Latias sighed as Pikachu giggled. The broke apart and Ash turned to Latias,

"How did you end up in Griffin City Latias? What happened back home?" He asked. Latias returned back to her human form and her eyes began to glow. Ash felt the room change and they were no longer in the Pokemon centre. They were back in a small room but open room. They could hear nothing but saw clearly as two Bianca's sat in the room both with a canvas in front of them while an old man was working on some blueprints on a desk. Suddenly the room shook and smoke engulfed it. They saw as shadows bundled in and grabbed one of the girls, dragging her out the room. When they saw the smoke clear they saw the old man on the floor nursing a head wound while the remaining girl was looking over him fear etched on her face.

The room spun and they were back in the Pokemon centre. May looked confused at the scene but Ash looked horrified. He turned and looked Latias straight in the eye.

"They were after you and took Bianca instead." He said. It was not a question but a statement. Latias nodded. "She being held by Aqua or Magma but you don't know who." Latias nodded again, "Whoever it was took her here in Griffin City." Another nod, "You want help?" Another nod, "Then I want to help too."

Latias gave Ash a smile of gratitude.

**I'm ****mean**** I know. It's a habit I have. I can't deny it. I love cliffies almost as much as I love seeing Ash and May together!**

**Tune in ****next week to find out what happens to our heroes!**

**Your Words Feed Me!!!**


	3. Episode Three: Troubles and Revelations

**Here we are for the third instalment of Ash and May's adventures in Luthia. Thanks for all your kind words and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**A/N This is in reply to a review made in reference to the break-up of Team Aqua and Magma. Indeed they may have broken up but I took influence from the Pokemon Games for the reformation. Those who played the first generation games will know of the break-up of Team Rocket and their reformation in the second generation games. I hope this sorts out any problems people had.**

Episode Three – Troubles and Revelations

_Since arriving in Luthia only today Ash and May have already had an eventful time. After registering for __their respective tournaments Ash and May were enjoying some time alone when Ash was forced to jump to the rescue of an old friend, Latias. Latias then informed Ash that she had been fleeing and enemy they thought gone, Aqua and Magma. Ash was shocked to find out that his friend Bianca had been taken instead of Latias, he vowed to save her._

Ash lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was still trying to come to terms with what had Latias had told him. They had spend the afternoon trying to figure out what Aqua and Magma wanted with Latias and more importantly which one had Bianca captive. They talk had come to no conclusions. Ash looked over at his room mates. Nurse Joy had shifted them into a three-bed room. May was sleeping in the bed next to him and Latias, who was still in her human form, was in the bed opposite. Pikachu was in his usual spot at the end of Ash's bed, and like Ash was unable to sleep. The Electric Pokemon looked up as he sensed his trainer stir and get out of the bed. He jumped on to Ash's shoulder making Ash jump a bit,

"Pikachu?" Ash looked at his old friends, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Pika." His friend called. Ash knew this mean, more or less, 'I could say the same to you.'

"It always amazes me how similar we are sometimes." Ash chuckled. He moved over to the balcony doors and slid outside into the chilly night-air. He looked over the city as he again considered the day's events. He could see houses sprawling in the distance as well as a few lights shining from the commercial district. In the middle of the city stood the festival building. He knew that May had to compete in the festival as well as trying to help Bianca. Ash groaned and placed his head on the balcony rail.

"Why do things like this always happen to me? Why do I seem to always arrive when troubles around?" He said, to no-one in particular, "What did I do to make all this happen to me?"

Pikachu didn't know how to console his trainer. Ash did seem to have a knack for arriving in time to have dangerous adventures be it fighting Team Rocket, Poachers, angry Legendary Pokemon or ancient Pokemon artefacts. Pikachu never thought this bothered Ash until he realised how much he just wanted to travel with May. Pikachu felt sorry for Ash but still couldn't think of a way to cheer him up.

Ash stood there with his head on the rail for a long time, he wasn't really paying attention to time. Pikachu stood loyally at his side even, though he was nodding off he stayed awake for Ash. Pikachu attention was suddenly aware of a presence behind them. Looking round he spotted May and took this as his cue to leave. Jumping down his rubbed against May's leg before returning to the bed and falling asleep straight away. Ash noticed Pikachu leave his shoulder and turn around, looking straight into May's eyes.

"Ash," she said slowly, moving towards him, taking his hand, "How long have you been out here, you're freezing."

"I dunno." He shrugged, "I need to clear my head of a few things."

"Care to share?"

"You'll press until I talk won't you?" He gave her a small smile,

"Nope, but I'll be here for when you want to talk though."

"How about now?"

"Inside. It's cold out here." She said, pulling Ash's hand inside.

They sat down on Ash's bed and Ash lent back on the wall, May moving in close next to him,

"What's taking up your mind?" She asked she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Bianca mainly, but I can't get out of my head how often these things seem to happen to me."

"I can under... what do you mean 'these things seem to happen to me'?

"Honestly May how often have I faced Team Rocket? How often have I stopped Team Aqua and Magma? How often does it seem it's upto to me to save people? It always seems to be me, and I keep putting my friends in trouble."

"Ash why haven't you said anything before?"

"I don't know. It didn't really bother me until we left Pallet. I thought that we could travel together without trouble, but Team Rocket arrived and I knew that they would keep coming after Pikachu. I just want to be left alone but they keep going after my friends and I can't just leave friends in trouble."

"I know Ash. It does suck that it's always you, but to be honest that's one of the things that attracted me to you the most." Ash felt her blush as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"Ash was unsure what she meant,

"It was the way you always went after your friends and never seemed to care what happen to you, like in the Temple of the Sea. I found myself really attracted to that selflessness. Its part of who you are I don't think you could get rid of it if you tried."

"Thanks May. You always seem to find a way to cheer me up." He smiled he leaned round and kissed her, "We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day." Ash went to move away but he felt May snuggle closer to him and she began to breathe softly as she fell asleep. Smiling Ash placed his head on hers and nodded off to sleep thinking about how much more eventful his second day in Luthia could get.

Ash awoke and found that he and May hadn't moved since they had fallen asleep. He saw that Pikachu and Latias were awake and were sitting on the balcony, every now and again throwing the couple a look and then falling about in giggles. Rolling his eyes Ash carefully, and reluctantly, removed himself from May's arms and headed into the bathroom. He had a quick shower and dressed. It was as he was leaving the bathroom he realised that today was not going to be an easy day. May was now awake and looking at Ash,

"Morning." He said kissing her forehead as she headed into the bathroom to shower herself.

"Mornin'" She yawned. Ash readied his bag and was getting Pikachu and Latias ready when May return from her shower dressed and ready for her day.

"You're ready early." She said, kissing him on the lips. Even though he was nervous and scared this simple kiss calmed him down greatly,

"We're heading on to the street to see if we can find any information while you compete in your contest."

"Ash. You don't honestly expect me to compete while you hunt down dangerous criminals."

"No I don't. I want you to compete while we gather information. We won't act until you've won."

"Ash I don't know. I want you to be there for me." May hated sounding needy but after her failure in the Johto Festival she wanted Ash to be there to help her get back on her winning streak,

"I'm always with you." Ash put his hand on her heart and pulled out his half-ribbon. May smiled and took her own out. She had placed hers on a chain so not to lose it. They smiled at each other and headed to breakfast. Latias and Pikachu followed.

They had settled down in the cafeteria with breakfast, Latias had to try human food to keep up the illusion that she was indeed a human, when Ash spotted someone in the entrance hall.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." The man in blue said, "Now my Pokemon is back to full strength I can help the rest guarding the treasure cove." He left the building and headed towards the docks. Ash looked straight at May and Latias.

"That's who's got Bianca. Team Aqua has a base down near the docks."

"How can you tell where their base is?" May was stunned Ash could possible know that,

"Aqua are obsessed with water, I'm guessing their base would be near water. The only water here is at the docks." He smiled as May still looked stunned him,

"When did you get so smart?" She teased, Ash just chuckled.

"Latias. We'll finish breakfast and then May can register for her contest..."

"Ash..."

"May. Don't let them interfere with our lives more than they have. I'll go and find their base while you do your appeal round. We'll come back to watch you win and then together we'll get Bianca out." He looked at his companions. They four of them nodded and began to the chore of eating breakfast, knowing they would need their strength.

**There we have it. Another chapter done and dusted. I hope you enjoy****ed it as much as I did writing it. I'll try and have a god cliffie for you next time. :P**

**Your Words Feed Me!!**


	4. Episode Four: Conflict Of Interests

**Here's another chapter for my great fans!**

Chapter Four – A Conflict of Interests

_Ash and Co. __have made their plans. With Bianca in the hands of the villainous Team Aqua and Team Magma also after her they have to act quickly. With Ash heading in search of the Team Aqua base and May competing in her contest they have a busy day ahead of them. But will Ash's concerns and anger at always playing the hero affect the day's plan?_

The group headed out of the Pokemon Centre and went their separate ways. May headed to the contest hall while Ash, Latias (in human form) and Pikachu were to check out the docks for the Team Aqua base. Ash gave May a quick kiss for good luck and headed down the street to the docks. They made quick progress through the busy streets, not paying any attention to the shops or people in Griffon City.

Approaching the main entrance they noticed a heavy guard. Ash approached the entrance but was immediately stopped.

"Sorry son." The guard said, placing his body in the Ash's way, "Only workers can enter this section. If you wish to use the ferry you have to use the other entrance over there." He pointed towards another gate about five hundred yards further down. Ash knew that they had to enter here but arguing wasn't the best way to get around it,

"So sorry sir." Ash said, nodding an apology, "We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." He made to turn but the guard placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Just make sure you don't make that mistake again." He said. There was something in the tone of his voice that made Ash's sin crawl. There was something about this man that needed more investigation. Ash nodded and moved away, Latias following. When he was out of the sight of the guard he turned to Latias and spoke,

"We need to get in. That guard knows something." He spoke quietly as he looked between his two companions, "It also wouldn't surprise me if he had some connection with Team Aqua." Both Pikachu and Latias nodded at him, showing in their faces that they agreed with him. "Our best plan is to find another way in. Pikachu, "He looked his old friend straight in the eye, "I want you to scout the fence and find another way in. Your less conspicuous that me or Latias. We'll wait here for you." The electric Pokemon nodded and sprung from Ash's shoulder and darted off in the trees. Latias looked desperately at Ash. "Don't worry Latias we'll get Bianca out of there." As h spoke this, the feeling he had had the night before return. Why did it always have to be him?

May entered the Contest Hall and went to the registration desk. A quick check of her Pokedex and she was entered. Her appeal number would be number 7. She was sitting in the locker room she heard a familiar, and sickening voice,

"Well if it isn't May." A green haired, cocky, coordinator appeared from round the lockers, "Where your precious boyfriend Ash? Left you or something." He laughed he saw anger show on her face,

"It's none of your business but Ash has some stuff to do before he gets here. I don't need him to beat you today." She retorted getting to her feet.

"You have no chance of beating me. Remember all our bouts in Johto. You never beat me. In fact," The grin on his face grew, and a rose appeared in his hand, "Each time we fought I defeated so with no trouble. It still amazes me how you made it through to the Grand Festival." He threw the rose over to May and she instinctively caught it.

"I don't need Ash to be here to win, because he's always with me." She touched the half-ribbon under her shirt, "And as for this." She held the rose up and dropped it on the floor and squashed it under her foot. Drew looked angry at the gesture and turned his back and walked away. May smirked and sat back down. Holding her ribbon in her hand she thought about what Ash would be up to now and whether he had found out any information on Bianca's whereabouts.

Ash sat with his back against a tree, fiddling with his half ribbon in his fingers. His thoughts were all on May and how her contest was going to go. He knew Drew would be there trying to put May off her game. He hoped enough confidence had been placed in her to ignore his comments. He looked up at Latias who was sitting on a branch above him. He was scared. He didn't know what he would have to do but once again, in his young life, it was up to him. He hated this feeling but knew there was no other way. He clenched his hand around the half ribbon and wished May was with him.

May was watching the screen in the locker room seeing what her opponents would be like. She planned to use Wigglytuff in her appeal stage and as usual Blaziken in her battle round. For once she wasn't worried about failing. She knew that if she was beaten Ash would not be disappointed and would help her train to be better and if she won... She blushed at the thought. A loud speaker announcement broke her train of thought,

"TRAINER NUMBER SEVEN TO THE STAGE, THAT'S TRAINER NUMBER SEVEN TO THE STAGE.'

She picked up her Pokeball and made her way to the stage. As she passed Drew she barely acknowledged his presence. She made her way on to the stage and glanced around at the crowd. Not spotting the familiar sight if the boy and his Pikachu she shrugged it from her mind and concentrated on the appeal ahead of her.

"Take the stage, WIGGLYTUFF!" The pink balloon Pokemon came out of her Pokeball and stood in the middle of the stage. Glancing at her trainer she saw a confidence she had never seen before. Both knew this was their day.

"Go Wigglytuff use double slap!" May called the attack and threw one of the discs she had in her pouch up in the air. Wigglytuff jumped and attack the disc. It shattered into pieces but Wigglytuff kept slapping. Soon all that was left was a fine dust that beautifully fell over the stage. Wigglytuff landed and did a quick twirl then prepared herself for her trainer's next command. May had a sudden bout of inspiration, but it was a risk.

"Ok, Wigglytuff. Shoot a metronome up in the air!"

The crowd gasped as the waited for what attack Wigglytuff would use. Wigglytuff moved her hands from side to side for a few moments before they started to glow. Suddenly and beam of white shot out of them and a pillar of ice shot into the air. May had only a few seconds to react to the attack.

"Double slap the Ice and sculpt it!"

Wigglytuff obeyed and slapped the ice. The chunks that flew off fell to the ground and the dust clouded the view. May waited anxiously for the dust to clear. A minute passed and the shapes in the dust became clearer. There stood two Wigglytuffs. May smiled as she saw her Wigglytuff admire her work. Next to her stood a perfect Ice sculpture of a Wigglytuff. The crowd went wild at what they saw. May ran and hugged her Pokemon.

"You were awesome Wigglytuff." They looked over towards the judges.

Mr. Contesa gave her 9.9.

Mr. Sugiara, the Luthian Pokemon Fan Club President, gave her 9.9.

Nurse Joy gave her a perfect 10.

May hugged Wigglytuff harder. A score of 29.8 was impressive and would almost certainly put her through to the final 4. She went back into the locker room and was met with applause. She guessed that was the highest score yet. Blushing she spotted an angry looking Drew. This made her score feel even better. She just wished Ash could have seen her display.

A rustle in the bushes nearby brought Ash to attention. His hand instinctively went to a Pokeball on his belt but relaxed when he saw Pikachu appear looking very smug with himself. He jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika!" He called, pointing towards the docks. "Pikachu Pika Pika."

"What?!" Ash said in shock. Latias jumped down and looked at Pikachu hopefully,

The three turned and ran back to the town, heading straight for the contest hall.

May sat in the room waiting for the draw to appear. She had a slightly sour look on her face as she watched the eight trainers faces appear on the screen ready for the random shuffle. Drew had not only made into the final eight but had matched her score of 29.8. Although he came into the room looking rather smug there had only been a splatter of applause. The eight trainers that made it through stood and watched the screen and just as the faces appeared a commotion distracted them. May looked to see and out of breath Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Latias just behind. She ran over and took him to one side.

"What did you find out?" she asked quietly,

"The dock entrance we needed to get through was guarded by an Aqua grunt." May scowled but let Ash carry on, "Pikachu not only found a way for us to get in but scouted around inside and found where they were holding Bianca." His face was grim. "We have about an hour before they move her out of town." May gasped but before she could say anything Drew appeared beside them.

"Well May. Looks like we're meeting each other next. We need to head straight to the stage." He smirked as he looked at Ash, who simply scowled, "If you can handle being with out your _boyfriend_ for longer than 5 minutes." Moving away Ash and May looked at each other.

"Ash I can't leave now. If I do we're stuck in Griffin City for a month." Ash gaped at May but his anger got the better of him.

"Fine." May was shocked, but quickly saw how angry he was. His fists were clenched and he was shaking slightly. "Leave to Ash to save her. It always me isn't it. I seem to always have to put MY life on the line! I'm fed up with it!" He turned and stormed out the room. Pikachu and Latias stood there in shock as he left. May collapsed to her knees and a tear left her eye.

"Ash. I didn't mean..." She sobbed uncontrollably. Pikachu tried to comfort her but it was useless.


	5. Episode Five: The Eye of the Storm

**Oh dear. Ash seems to have a lot on shoulders at the moment. Time to see what happens to our heroes. Enjoy.**

Chapter Five - The Eye of the Storm

_What a problem our heroes have. Ash has walked off in anger after May mention her contest while May is upset that she's upset Ash. In the meantime Bianca is still in the hands of Team Aqua and they don't have long before she's moved and they lose her, possibly forever. What will Ash and May do?_

She heard a loud noise as the door to her cell unlock. Bianca looked up from the slab of wood that was her bed. The man entered and threw a plate of scraps on the floor. He snarled at Bianca before leaving the room. Bianca was left alone in the dark room, the only light coming from a tiny window high above her. She struggled to her feet and looked at the plate. It had bread crusts and a few bits of discarded meat. Normally she wouldn't think of eating anything like this but right now she was starving and wasn't even sure when the last time she ate was. She ate the scarps in seconds but it didn't do much to quench her hunger. She sat back on the bed and began to cry. She knew she was in trouble and knew there was no-one that could help her. She heard a voice from the other side of her cell door,

"How long do we have to look after this girl?" A gruff male voice said,

"The plan will be executed in one hour. Then she'll be out of our hands." This voice was female. Her voice made Bianca shiver in fear. The voices died down and she was once again left alone. She brought her knees and sobbed. She prayed someone somewhere would help her.

Ash walked away from the Contest Hall. His heart was pounding as he walked away. He was fuming at how May could just brush off their friend, 'No.' Ash thought to himself, 'I'm angry because she brushed me off. I need her to help me get through this.' He slapped his face and carried on. It was too late to go back. He hoped May would accept his apology. He turned on to the dock road when he felt two things. A pressure on his shoulder, signalling the arrival of Pikachu, and someone taking his hand. He looked round to see who it was and saw May's tear filled eyes looking at him.

"Ash. I'm sorry. Of course Bianca's more important than some stupid contest. I just get carried away, especially when Drew gets in involved." She looked at him and Ash was shock to see fear in her eyes. Had he really been _that_ angry? He turned to face her and she could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"It should me who's sorry May, but we can talk later. Right now we have to get Bianca out." He kissed her softly and she nodded. Latias ran out of the Contest Hall behind them, smiling slightly, and ran ahead of them. Ash and May followed. They felt confident that they could save Bianca.

The door opened again, causing Bianca to jump. It hadn't been that long since they had last been in here. She was sure they must be ready to take her wherever they wanted her. Her life had simply gone bad to worse since they had kidnapped her. They had thought she was Latias and had taken her to a laboratory where they had tested her and once they had found out she was that she wasn't Latias they had treated her horribly and told her she would pay for her deception. The woman came in to the room and grabbed Bianca by the hair. She cried and tried to fight, but had no energy to do more than weakly flail. This caused her jailer to laugh,

"Silly girl. Stop messing around and come on." She snarled as she dragged Bianca out of the room and down the corridor. "No point in fighting. There's no-one who can save you know. You will pay for hiding Latias." Bianca was dragged down the corridor not knowing her fate.

Ash, May, Latias and Pikachu reached the clearing by the gate and stopped. Ash went ahead slightly to watch the guard. He saw, to his horror, a van drive in the gate and the guard from earlier share a joke with the driver. Although he couldn't hear their words he guessed they were laughing at the plan they had for Bianca. He went back to the group and spoke to Pikachu,

"Ok buddy. It's time to show us where we can get in." Pikachu nodded and darted off quickly. The others followed him. They went through the woods until they were about fifty yards from the gate. Pikachu had found the perfect spot. They could only be spotted entering if someone was standing on the opposite side looking straight at them. Pikachu pointed to a hole in the bottom of the fence that was just big enough for them to squeeze through. Ash went first, he just fit through, and then he help May through. He was just about to help Latias when she shook her head and transformed. She flew over the fence and landed next to them, changing back. Ash nodded and motioned for Pikachu to show them which way to go. The electric Pokemon darted along the gaps between buildings, Ash and co. following close behind. The made there way across the dock before Pikachu suddenly stopped and motioned to his left. They looked and saw Bianca being dragged from a building. They didn't have much time. Ash looked at May,

"It's time. We have to fight." He said, loosening a Pokeball from his belt,

"We fight together. You won't risk yourself alone anymore." She kissed his cheek and loosened her Pokeball. Pikachu charged his cheeks and Latias changed into her Pokemon form. Ash ran from his hiding place, Latias, May and Pikachu in tow.

"Let her go now!" He bellowed, holding a Pokeball in his hand. The grunts looked round and began to laugh as they saw the group getting ready to battle.

"I suggest you move boy. You don't know what you're de..." She stopped as she saw Latias next to him. "I thank you for bringing our target to us"

"You're not getting Latias, or Bianca. Not while I'm here." Ash knew it was stupid but he had May to help him. He knew he could do anything. Bianca looked at Ash and Latias, she smiled and knew her prayers had been answered.

"Fool." The leader smirked, pulling out her own Pokeball as did the other grunts, "We'll teach you a lesson in battles." A number of red beams came out and a group of evil looking Pokemon appeared. Ash looked at the group of Walreigns, Crawdaunts, Mightyenas, Golbats and Puruglys. A total of ten Pokemon looked like they wanted to rip Ash apart.

"GO! SCEPTILE!"

"TAKE THE STAGE BLAZIKEIEN!"

"PIKACHU!"

"LAA!"

The two teams looked on at each other, ready for battle.

**There we have it, I hoped you enjoyed that and I'll see you next week.**

**Your words feed me!!**


	6. Episode Six: Battle Importance

**Ok I hope you guys like this as it's the first time that I've written a battle of this size so I don't know how it will go. Enjoy.**

Chapter Six – Battle Importance

_It's time. Ash and May have found where Bianca was being held and have confronted Team Aqua. They must win this battle to save Bianca. Can they do it?_

The two groups stared each other down, waiting for the other side to make the first move. Ash and May's team consisted of Sceptile, with the usual twig between his lips, Blaziken, flexing her muscles, Pikachu, sparks flying, and Latias, eyes glowing with anger. Their opponents looked at them, not flinching. Minutes dragged as they stared each other down before the lead grunt began the battle.

"Purugly use night slash on Latias, Golbat hit that rodent with your toxic attack."

"Golbat, wing attack. Mightyena use take down."

"Crawdaunt, bubble beam. Walreign use Aurora Beam."

"Purugly get them with tackle. Walreign use blizzard.

"Crawdaunt, crabhammer! Mightyena crunch."

The group came at them fast. Claws glowing teeth bared. Ash gritted his teeth ready for war.

"Sceptile use bullet seed on the ground to slow them down." The Forest Pokemon obeyed and sent a heavy dose of green seeds at the ground. It hit just in front of the oncoming group. It did its job slowing them down, as well as doing some extra damage to the water type Crawdaunts. The group kept on at them.

"Blaziken! Set the seeds alight with ember!" The Blaze Kick Pokemon did as her trainer asked. Soon the advancing Pokemon were being bombarded with a heavy attack of flaming bullets. They slowed even more but kept on coming.

Pikachu jumped in the air throwing his most powerful thunderbolt at the enemy. This, along with the flaming seeds, quickly took out the two Crawdaunts, and one of the Walreigns. A growl of the fainted Pokemon's trainers was heard over the rumble. The group was a metre away from the group before Latias sprung her attack. Sceptile, Blaziken and Pikachu ceased theirs to gather a few seconds rest before they continued. Latias fire a stream of blue and purple flames from her mouth and sent it along the group, hitting each one of them hard. A think layer of smoke appeared covering the docks. Ash began to worry that Team Aqua would use this as a diversion to get away.

"Noctowl. Blow this smoke away." The bird Pokemon came out in a sparkle and flapped his wings. The smoke soon disappeared and Ash was proven right. In front of him he could see the injured Pokemon being returned to their Pokeballs. They looked up in horror as they saw Ash and May standing in front of them. Pikachu, Latias and Blaziken getting ready for their attack while Sceptile seemed distracted. He looked at the floor. Ash too looked in the direction of Sceptile's eyes. On the floor lay his twig, the only problem was it lay in two pieces. Sceptile slowly lifted his head up and stared at the Aqua grunts in front of him. A glow appeared in his eyes that Ash hadn't seen before. Suddenly without warning cracks appeared in the ground in front of him and headed straight at the grunts and Bianca. Ash shouted at Sceptile to stop but he was too enraged to hear. When the cracks reached the other side of the docks dark green vines shot out of the ground and surrounded the grunts. Some attempted to run but they were quickly tied up in the vines. Ash was gob-smacked at the attack. A vine went straight at Bianca, but unlike the rest it was slower. It gently wrapped round her and return to its owner. Bianca was dropped in Ash's arms. A growl could be heard from the Aqua leader but the vines were soon wrapped round his mouth. Instead he glared evilly at Ash and Sceptile. Ash helped Bianca to her feet and removed her bindings.

He glanced at Sceptile. His eye had return to normal and he picked up his broken twig. Snarling at the bound grunts he threw it away and sulked against the side of the building. Pikachu and Blaziken sniggered but Bianca returned to her human form and ran to hug Bianca. May smiled and placed her head on Ash's shoulder.

"We did it." She said, looking into his eyes,

"Sceptile did it, you mean. I wonder what attack he used." Ash pondered as he looked at his Pokemon. "Oh yeah, Noctowl. Can you get Officer Jenny?" Noctowl hooted and flew towards the town.

"Whatever it was he couldn't have learned it at a better time." She smiled towards the Pokemon, but Sceptile simply ignored them and continued to sulk. Ash smiled and looked at Bianca and Latias. They were both laughing and hugging each other. It wasn't long before a siren was heard behind them. Several police cars came through the gate with Noctowl leading the way.

Several hours had passed since the events at the docks and Ash and May were seated in the gardens having some down time. All their Pokemon were enjoying the sun Griffon City had to offer. Blaziken and Sceptile were sparring by a tree, Sceptile had since cut himself a new twig, Pikachu and Cyndaquil were chasing each other as Noctowl slept in a high branch of a tree. Wigglytuff and Beautifly were lazing around in the sun while Croconaw was helping Squirtle to swim faster. Ash was sitting back while May leant on his arm. She had been quiet since they arrived at the Pokemon Centre. Bianca had been send up to rest in a room and Latias had gone with her.

"May, what's up?" Ash asked his girlfriend,

"Nothing." She said unconvincingly,

"That's a lie. Come on May."

"Fine. I'm just thinking about the contest. I know I made the right decision but it still hurts having to have run off like that allowing Drew to win so easily."

"I know how you feel. During my first Pokemon League back home in Kanto I almost missed my Last-8 match against Ritchie. It's not the same but having to miss something important, not matter what the reason, hurts."

"I know. You don't mind waiting 'til the next qualifier?"

"Not at all. Remember the reason we left like we did. It was so we could travel together and compete in contests and league competitions. That's what we'll do."

"Thanks Ash. That's why I love you."A small blush appeared on her, and Ash's, cheek.

"I love you too May. We'll wait. It's only a month." May smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and met her kiss. Soon the world didn't exist to them as they were locked in their passionate embrace.

"I hope we're not interrupting something." The two teens sprung apart and looked up at Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. The adults smiled as Ash and May blushed, May hid her head in Ash's shoulder.

"No. We were just relaxing." He said, trying to sound a bit more confident than he felt. He could hear some of the Pokemon laughing from around him.

"We could tell." Nurse Joy said. She too was trying not to laugh at their embarrassment.

"We came here to offer our thanks for capturing Team Aqua. Even if it was a stupid thing to do." Officer Jenny was telling them off, but her voice was slightly stern.

"It was nothing. We've fought them before and beaten them. Plus they had our friend." Ash said,

"It was a noble thing. She'll be fine in a few days. Now a reward in order." Officer Jenny said, smiling at them.

"Please," Ash said, "Our friends safety is all we need."

"No. We have a tradition here in Luthia of reward heroism." Jenny said. The word 'Heroism' made him blush more than when they had been caught kissing.

"May," Joy said directing herself towards the hidden May. May moved her head so she could look at Nurse Joy. Her face was a bright scarlet. "I believe you were due to take part in today's contest. Am I right?" May nodded, "Well I have some news. The other seven, well six of those seven, found out why you left before your battle. They said that if someone was willing to risk themselves for their friends like that then they deserved to be in the contest. After talking to the judges we have agreed to postpone the Battle round of the Contest until tomorrow. Giving you time to rest your Pokemon."

May didn't know what to say. She didn't have to guess who had disagreed but that didn't matter. She was being given a second chance. A chance she wouldn't blow.

"Thank you." She stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Not a problem. Your friends should be able to come and watch you as well." Nurse Joy and Officer turned and left. May waited until they were out of earshot before screaming with glee. Ash and the other Pokemon covered their ears, it even woke Noctowl.

"Ash will you help me practise?" She said, calming down a little, "I need to be at my best to beat Drew."

"Always."

They called over Blaziken and Sceptile and began to practise as the other Pokemon watched and cheered.


	7. Episode Seven: Accept Ever Chance

**Hey there! It's that time again for yet another chapter of POKEMON: LUTHIAN ADVENTURES! I hope you guts like it as this will conclude the Latias Section and I will move them on. Beware. This fic will last a while!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Seven – Accept Every Chance

_Last time our heroes battled a victorious battle against Team Aqua. They saved Bianca, who is resting in the Pokemon Centre, and have helped keep Latias from Team Aqua.__ And just to make her day better May was told that the six of the other seven contest entrants had ask for the competition to be postponed until she was ready to fight. She now has 24 hours to get ready can she do it?_

Ash woke to a loud alarm call and rolled out of bed. Seeing the sun shine out of the window he saw the Pokemon in the garden. Most were dozing but to his surprise he saw May and Blaziken working on some moves. Chuckling to himself he went down to the cafeteria and filled two plates with some food before heading out to the field.

"Ok Blaziken use rapid blaze kick!" May called, throwing some Frisbees in the air. Blaziken easily hit them all, burning them all to cinders. Ash cheered, making May jump. She gave him an evil look, but that melted when she saw the plate of food he had brought.

"I see you're up early, but it looks like you forgot breakfast." He said, sitting on the bench offering the plate to May. She took the offer and sat down next to him. They eat silently for several minutes, Blaziken sat under a tree (doing a perfect impression of Sceptile), before Ash spoke up,

"You seem more prepared for this contest than I've seen you in a while."

"Yup." She said happily. "The others have given me another chance so I'm going to show them it was a good idea and make an impression." She smiled at Ash before carrying on, "Also I fell more confident now that you're here with me."

"I'm always with you May. I'll be at the sideline if you want me to."

"That's the only place I'll be. Come on finish breakfast and get ready." May nodded and finished up. She returned Blaziken to her Pokeball and the two of them headed to the contest hall. The contest was due to start at 10 o'clock, with May and Drew's match first. They signed in and headed towards the locker room, when they heard their names called out.

"Ash, May!" They looked round and saw two identical girls running towards them.

"Hey!" Ash said, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious we're here to watch May win." Bianca said, Latias smiled and have May a hug. May smiled at the girls but an announcement stopped her replying.

"MATCH ONE WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES. CO-ORDINATORS TO THE ARENA, FANS TO THE STANDS!"

"We better go." May said, hugging the two girls, "I'll win this one for you two." They all wished her luck and May and Ash entered the locker room. There was a cheer as she entered as the other co-ordinators congratulated her and wished her luck. She thanked them and entered the arena. Ash kissed her on the lips and wished her luck before taking his seat at the side. May entered the box as Drew appeared. His look confirmed her thought that he had been the only one who had not wanted her second chance to happen. No words were said as the announcer took to the centre.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the delayed battle round of our qualifying contest. As we all know at the request of the majority of trainers here we postponed this round until today to allow Co-ordinator May Maple the chance to compete. Here she is in her first round match against Johto Grand Festival winner Drew. This should be interesting. We have five minutes on the clock so let's begin!"

"Blaziken! Let's win this!"

"Let's beat her go Wartortle!" A gasp went round the crowd as they saw Drew's Pokemon appear. Ash cursed. This was going to be difficult.

"Wartortle use hydro-pump!" A large shot of water came from the Pokemon's mouth aimed straight at Blaziken.

"Dodge and use High-Jump-Kick!" Blaziken easily dodged and landed a straight kick to the side of Wartorlte's head. The turtle landed hard and nearly half of Drew's points disappeared. Drew cursed as the crowd cheered. May smiled but didn't let this affect her concentration.

"Now use Rapid-Kick." The crowd murmured as May used the unknown attack. Blaziken ran forward and hit the stunned turtle with series of fast and hard kicks. As each one landed more points vanished of Drew bar until...

"It's over! In under a minute May has dominated the type disadvantage and defeated Drew. May will progress to face either Jon or Tina in the next round!"

May jumped for joy and hugged Blaziken as Ash cheered from his bench. May left the arena, returning Blaziken to Pokeball, and entered the locker room. She dragged Ash off to a quiet corner where he gave a deep kiss.

"I haven't won yet." She said, blushing slightly.

"No, but you humiliated Drew, and that's cause for celebration."

"As if you could talk." They turned round to see Drew. If look's could kill May and Ash would be six feet under by now. Ash was about to retort but May beat him to it.

"Sorry about that Drew. I know you didn't want me here as you were scared."

"Please. I could beat you any day. You didn't deserve to be here after missing our match yesterday."

"The others didn't agree, maybe it was only to see you humiliated." Drew threw them a look and stalked off. Ash laughed, as did the others.

She sat with Ash watching the others compete. Only too soon she was called back to the stage. Her opponent was a girl called Tina and her Spoink. They shook hands and entered the arena. It only took May two minutes to defeat Tina, her points depleted after a powerful Fire-Spin. Cheering she left with Tina to a joyful locker room. Ash smiled as he sat with her waiting to find out her fellow finalist. After a thrilling battle a young man called Colin and his Meganium defeated his opponent setting up a thrilling final. It wasn't long before the call came out for the finalist.

"Here we go! It's final time. May and Colin will battle it out for the right to compete in the Luthian Ribbon Challenge. Once they win here they must then collect badges at all contest halls in Luthia before meeting back here for the Grand Festival. Without further ado let the battle begin."

Blaziken came out and faced off with Colin's Meganium. May and Colin called attacks battling hard. Even though May had a type advantage Colin was doing everything he could to defend. Sadly defending didn't make your opponent lose points. In no time at all May had won. She jumped for joy as she ran over to Ash. Hugging him she began to cry into his shoulder.

May was holding her ribbon case, already containing her qualification ribbon, as Ash finished off packing. From here they planned to head to Leviathan Lake and then onto the first Gym at Dragon City on the shores of Lake Flare. They readied their Pokemon and head downstairs. When they arrived in the main area May let out a sudden gasp.

"Ash. The Hoenn League. I forgot all about it." Ahs smiled and shook his head.

"I worked it out. We should make it to Dragon City in time. You can call Max if you want before we go."

"I will, but can you be there. People will ask questions."

"Sure." At this moment Latias and Bianca came over, looking grim, "What's up guys?"

"We just saw Team Magma around the city. They mustn't have given up trying to catch Latias." Her identical companion looked sad,

"I wish we could stay and help..." Ash was cut off by May,

"Why don't you two join us?" Ash grinned at the suggestion, they girls thought about it,

"I wish I could May but I have to get home. I've been away for a while. They'll be worried." Bianca said, but it was Latias that moved. She flicked Ash's spare Pokeball from his belt and transformed. Using her psychic powers she opened the ball and flew in. It wobbled a second and stopped. Ash stared opened mouthed as her picked it up. Had he just caught Latias?

"I think Latias has decided. It's safer to come with Ash, but doesn't want you to be forced to stay." May said, assessing the situation correctly

"You don't mind Ash?" Bianca asked,

"No. If you're sure you don't mind."

"May's right. She's safer with you two."

They all nodded in agreement and Ash called Latias out. She appeared and became her human form. She smiled and stood the other side of Ash. Bianca nodded and hugged her friends' goodbye, before leaving. The trio waved as they left the Pokemon centre.

Ash, May and their new companion Latias turned and headed for the city gates. Ash checked his map, although he had said they would still get lost, and they decided to take the main road to Leviathan Lake. Leaving the city behind they thought hard about what adventures would be in front of them.


	8. Episode Eight: The Journey

**Current Squads:**

**Ash: Pikachu, Sceptile, Noctowl, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Latias**

**May: Beautifly, Blaziken, Squirtle, Wigglytuff**

**Here****'s**** the next instalment.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight – The Journey Take an O' So Familiar Turn

_After their adventures in Griffon City, including Ash 'catching' Latias, Ash and May begin the next step of their journey towards Ash's first Gym battle in Dragon City. Ash is looking forward to it, but it won't be easy getting there._

"I can't wait!" Ash yelled suddenly. May, who ha become used to the silence they travelled in, jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Pika!" The yellow Pokemon on his shoulder yelled. May rolled her eyes and laughed at her boyfriend.

"You've never changed. Always getting excited about Gym battles." She smiled at him, but he looked mockingly horrified,

"Hear that Pikachu. We get over..." Ash was cut off when he saw a familiar pink rubber hand grabbed Pikachu round the waist before shooting in the air. Ash whipped his head round and groaned. He looked at the three familiar figures.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind,"

"Past the stars,"

"In ya ears,"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

"Jessie."

"And James,"

"Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in there place,"

"Team Rocket,"

"We're in your..."

"FACE!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, Mime, Mime."

"You again!" May said, she went for a Pokeball, but Ash stopped her.

"Smart move twerp. If you try anything you'll get Pikachu as well." Jessie said, laughing as Pikachu was placed in a bell jar with a bulb on it. Pikachu instinctively used a Thunderbolt but all it did was light the small bulb above him. Team Rocket laughed as the balloon began to move away. "Seviper use Haze!" The black-snake Pokemon covered the area in a thick black cloud. Ash and May coughed before as Ash reached for his Pokeball belt,

"Noctowl! Use gust...to blow away the smoke!" He coughed. Noctowl appeared and easily blew the smoke away, but it was too late. The balloon had gone, Pikachu with it.

"Damn it!" Ash yelled, "You think after all these years they might leave me alone!"

"We'll get Pikachu back Ash. We always do." She placed her hand on his arm as she took out her own Pokeball, "Beautifly! Help us look for Pikachu!"

"Thanks May. Noctowl scout the area for that balloon."

Ash and May found a clearing where they waited for their Pokemon to return with news.

Meowth landed the balloon near a small wooden hut and jumped out. Jessie and James followed, James carrying a depressed Pikachu. The three of them were laughing,

"We got Pikachu! We got Pikachu!" They chanted as they entered the hut. James set Pikachu down in the middle as Jessie produced some sandwiched from the fridge in the corner.

"Now we got Pikachu we can finally get our promotion!" Jessie sang as she sat down, passing food for the others,

"Bumper paycheques!" James squealed as they munched their food,

"More holiday!" Meowth added, glancing at his team-mates,

"Expense Accounts!" The chanted together. Glancing at Pikachu Jessie began to laugh harder,

"Ahh, poor ikle Pikachu." She cooed, "Still finks his twainer is coming to get him."

"Not a chance." Meowth said through a mouthful of sandwich, "Once we finish this meal we'll head straight for Viridian City and the boss."

"Right on." James added, "And there's nothing any twerps can do about it!"

Laughing the group continued with their lunch.

Ash and May had been waiting around a while when they were distracted by a noise form a nearby bush. Jumping to their feet May and Ash both loosened Pokeballs. From inside the bush a small, green Pokemon appeared. May whipped out her Pokedex:

_Caterpie. The Caterpillar Pokemon. It uses the suckers on its underbelly to climb trees to finds __its__ food._

"It's so cute." May said, fiddling with her Pokedex, "What does it evolve into?"

"Butterfree, I used to have one." Ash said, not moving his eyes from the sky,

"Butterfree...Oh my god. I have to catch it. You don't mind do you Ash?" She added quickly, looking at his distracted face,

"No May. Go ahead. We've got plenty of time until Beautifly and Noctowl get back." Ash said, looking at his girlfriend, "Butterfree is a good Pokemon."

"Thanks Ash." She kissed his cheek and whipped out a Pokeball. "Let's go Squirtle!" The turtle Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and looked at May for its instructions. "Use bubble on Caterpie." Squirtle fired a line of bubbles at the bug, all of them hitting home. Caterpie shrugged off the effects as it fired a string shot at Squirtle. "Dodge it and use rapid spin!" Following order Squirtle jumped and slid into its shell. It shot, spinning fast, at Caterpie. The impact sent Caterpie into a tree. May gasped in horror, but held her concentration to throw a Pokeball at it. It wobbled for a minute and stopped. May smiled and collected it,

"Thanks Squirtle, enjoy a rest." She returned Squirtle to it's ball and turned towards Ash. "I got it!"

"Well done May." He went over and gave her a kiss, "I'm sure it will be a really strong Butterfree."

"Thanks Ash. Look!" She suddenly pointed in the sky, Ash spun around and saw two shapes coming towards them. Beautifly and Noctowl hovered over them and signalled which was to go. The teens grabbed their bags and ran in the direction the Pokemon pointed.

"I'm coming Pikachu." Ash muttered as he ran.

Jessie sat in the basket of their balloon calling orders to her team mates.

"Hurry up you lazy bums. We need to get out of here." She shouted as she shoved another rice ball in her mouth,

"Maybe if you helped a little we would be out of here quicker." James grumbled as he lugged a bag of supplies,

"And damage my new nails, I don't think so. Meowth bring that rat here." She called,

"I don't see why we always have to carry everything." Meowth moaned, he placed Pikachu's container in the basket. James threw the bag in and the three were about to take off when they heard a voice call from down the track,

"Pikachu!"

The Pokemon looked up and cheered,

"Pika!" He looked straight at Ash who was running full speed down the track, May in hot pursuit.

"Give Pikachu back now!" He shouted at Team Rocket,

"Hurry up Meowth and get this thing in the air." Jessie shrieked, starting to panic,

"I'm trying." The scratch-cat Pokemon was pushing buttons fast, trying to get the balloon in the air,

"Try harder!" James screeched.

"WOBBUFFET!"

Wobbuffet's involvement caused Meowth to fall hard on the control panel. They next thing anyone knew was a loud explosion and a bright light. Ash skidded to a halt as he was momentarily blinded. The next thing he saw was Jessie and James fly off east, but there was no sign of Pikachu or Meowth. Ash fell to his knees and a tear fell from his face. May bent down next to him and wrapped her arm round him. She only heard one word come from him,

"Pikachu."

**R+R!**

**Your words feed me!**


End file.
